warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snipkit
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Drowned |age=Unknown |kit=Snipkit |father=Sagenose |mother=Birdwing |sister=Curlypaw |brother=Fidgetflake |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Snipkit is a tiny black she-cat with a white patch on her chest. She was born as Snipkit to Sagenose and Birdwing along with her littermates, Curlypaw and Fidgetflake. When SkyClan was driven from the gorge by Darktail and his rogues, Snipkit fell in the river and drowned while trying to escape. Her body was found downstream by Tinycloud and buried. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :When Leafstar calls to the Clan for a meeting to tell them about Echosong's prophecy, Birdwing’s kits are seen frisking around their mother's paws. They sometimes get perilously close to the edge of the trail, until she gathers them closer with a sweep of her tail. :During the fight against the rogues, Hawkwing hears the thin wails of Mintfur's kits, and the stronger voices of Birdwing’s three, who are noted to be almost old enough to be apprenticed. Curlykit and Fidgetkit claim that they can fight, while Snipkit simply lets out a threatening growl. Hawkwing races up to the nursery with Pebblepaw, and they chase the rogues away. Birdwing thanks the young cats, and notes that she was afraid for the kits; all of her children are seen crouching in the mouth of the den, claws extended, and eyes gleaming in the darkness. Pebblepaw stays to protect the nursery, while Hawkwing goes to fight more rogues. :After SkyClan retreats from the battle, as Hawkwing searches for his Clanmates along the river, he hears voices coming from farther downstream. After heading in that direction, he spots Birdwing's three kits trying to cross the river over a set of stepping-stones. Curlykit urges on her littermates, and Hawkwing yowls at them to stop, but the kits don't seem to hear him, as they launch themselves on the perilous crossing. :Hawkwing bounds toward them, and as he draws closer he sees other cats on the far bank, whom he guesses to be Echosong and Pebblepaw by their voices; however, he can't see Birdwing, or Sagenose, the kits' father. The warrior now understands why the kits want to cross the river, but he knows that they are in terrible danger. By the time he reaches the stepping-stones, all three are well on the way across, with Curlykit in the lead. Hawkwing is even more frightened for the kits when he feels the slick surface of the stones, and he begs StarClan to not let them slip. Curlykit and Fidgetkit soon reach the far bank, but Snipkit looks exhausted. She moves slowly, hesitating before she leaps from one stone to the next. The kit's legs are wobbling, and Hawkwing speeds up. Before he can reach Snipkit, though, her paws slip as she tries to jump. The she-kit falls short, letting out a terrified wail, and she scrabbles at the next stone with her forepaws, but can't get a grip. Snipkit falls with a splash, her eyes wide with disbelief as the current quickly sweeps her away. :Hawkwing immediately plunges into the river and yowls out the drowning kit's name as he desperately searching for her. The gray tom paddles downstream, scanning the rolling current for any sign of Snipkit. Every cat calls out for her, but there is no reply, and nothing to see in the night and rain. Eventually, Pebblepaw gasps that they must stop, but Curlykit protests that they must find her. Echosong mews that they could easily miss Snipkit in the dark, and promises to look for her in the morning. Curlykit and Fidgetkit glance at each other, clearly wanting to be reassured, but Hawkwing admits to himself that he thinks Snipkit is probably already dead. The warrior feels angered that Darktail caused another death, as if he hadn’t attacked, Snipkit would still be tucked up safely in the nursery. Hawkwing reflects that she wouldn’t have tried to cross the angry river in a rainstorm late at night. :When Hawkwing wakes up while it is still dark out, he reflects on which cats were killed in the battle and thinks that Snipkit probably died too. When he wakes up the next morning, Echosong meows that they must look for the others, and Hawkwing adds that they should first look for Snipkit. Once Curlykit and Fidgetkit are woken, the cats travel downstream, and once or twice Hawkwing is excited at thinking he smells the missing kit’s scent, but each time it turns out not to be Snipkit. Curlykit and Fidgetkit constantly grow more frantic, and Curlykit notes that they must find her sister, fretting about what they will tell their mother and father. By now, Hawkwing is certain that they won’t find the black she-kit, as she likely drowned, and if not could have been killed by a predator. :As the cats travel farther along the bank, a rustling of a creature pushing its way toward them through the undergrowth is heard, and Fidgetkit asks if it is Snipkit, then eagerly hurries toward the sound. Hawkwing is convinced that it isn’t the missing kit, and moments later a raccoon bursts into the open. After the cats fight the raccoon, Hawkwing suggests that Echosong, who is injured, rest, but Curlykit objects that they should look for Snipkit. Echosong points out that they must eat to keep up their strength, and they won’t be able to help Snipkit by making themselves ill. Hawkwing and Pebblepaw then go to hunt, and although they keep a lookout for Snipkit, their main purpose is to find prey. :When the two cats return with prey, Curlykit immediately notices that they didn’t find Snipkit, and once they are finished eating, Fidgetkit asks if they can go look for their littermate now. Hawkwing looks at Echosong, and wonders if they should tell the kits that Snipkit is dead. The medicine cat explains to them that if Snipkit had made it to shore, they would have found her by now. The siblings gaze at each other in dismay, and Curlykit lets out a miserable wail, but Fidgetkit reassures that Snipkit might be alive, on the opposite bank. Echosong agrees that if Snipkit did swim to the shore, she would try to find the rest of the Clan, and she suggests that their group must find SkyClan as well. :When the five cats find the rest of their Clanmates in Ebonyclaw’s garden, Birdwing is relieved that Curlykit and Fidgetkit are safe, but asks where Snipkit is. Fidgetkit questions if she isn’t with her and Sagenose, but his father shakes his head and states that they haven’t seen her since last night. The kits explain the story of how Snipkit had fallen into the river, and Birdwing and Sagenose grieve together when Curlykit tells of how their search failed. :Later, it is mentioned that Tinycloud had found Snipkit washed up on the riverbank, and carried the limp body back to her Clan to be buried. Laying the tiny body in the earth and seeing Snipkit's life cut off when she was so young was one of the most painful experiences of Hawkwing's life. Curlykit and Fidgetkit, had whimpered all through it, and ever since, they had wandered around in a daze, all of their high spirits gone. Hawkwing wonders if they will ever get over losing Snipkit. :Two sunrises after SkyClan had gathered at Ebonyclaw's nest, Hawkwing and Pebblepaw search for other Clanmates, and they find Cherrytail and Cloudmist in the forest. The four cats head toward Ebonyclaw's Twoleg den, and they eventually have to cross the river by the stepping-stones where Snipkit had slipped. Hawkwing warns his kin that Birdwing's kits tried crossing just after the battle, and his voice quavers as he finishes that Snipkit slipped into the water and drowned. Cherrytail is horrified and sympathizes for the poor little one, while Cloudmist declares her rage towards Darktail. :The next day, when Curlykit and Fidgetkit are about to be made apprentices, it is noted that their eyes are brighter than they had been since Snipkit's death. :Three sunrises later, once SkyClan has set out on its journey to find ThunderClan, they cross a current by walking across a fallen tree, and Hawkwing shudders at the gurgling sound of the current beneath his paws as he pads across to the other side, recalling the stepping stones where Snipkit had fallen to her death. Trivia Interesting facts *Snipkit and her littermates have kittypet blood through Clovertail and Petalnose, and rogue blood through Patchfoot and Rainfur. Kin Members '''Father:' :Sagenose: Mother: :Birdwing: Sister: :Curlypaw: Brother: :Fidgetflake: :Mintfur: Uncle: :Sandynose: Half-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-aunt: :Tinycloud: Grandfathers: :Patchfoot: :Rainfur: Grandmothers: :Clovertail: :Petalnose: Great-grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Cousins: :Parsleyseed: :Pebbleshine: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Reedclaw: :Palesky: :Nectarsong: :Fringewhisker: :Gravelnose: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: :Quailfeather: :Needlepaw: :Rootpaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references ru:Лоскуточекde:Snipkitfr:Snipkitfi:Snipkitpl:Skrawek Category:SkyClan cats Category:Kits Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters